bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
The Telekinesis Plasmid, referred to officially as Lot 23 during Dr. Suchong's trials, is a modification that allows the host to move objects with his mind, from large to small. Can be found in the Medical Pavilion, more specifically in Dandy Dental. This plasmid is especially useful against Nitro Splicers, because you can nab their grenades in midair and toss them back. This plasmid also can be used to create a sort of "Anti-Rosie Bomb." This requires you to throw five proximity mines on a large object that you are also able to move using Telekineses (eg. lifesaver). You then must toss it at a Rosie to kill it instantly. This plasmid can also be used to manipulate trap bolts, whether they were set by you or pre-set. This is useful if you want to rearrange your traps or just toss a trap bolt at a splicer for some good damage. Also, you can use Telekinesis to grab the dead body of a splicer and hold it in front of you while walking through a web of trap bolts and have the body absorb all the electricity. (However, this becaomes pointless after the tonic Electric Flesh 2.) This plasmid is also useful against at least some Leadhead Splicers because you can rip off their masks and throw them back for (at least early on in the game) a one hit kill. (On Easy mode) Some pros like to take what is called the "Telekinesis Challenge". It works like this: once you get this plasmid you use it and ONLY it for the rest of the game to kill enemies. It is very similar in this manner to the "Gravity Gun" challenge of Half Life 2 infamy. Strategy The value of being able to pick up any manner of junk and throw it at your enemies for massive damage doesn't really need elaboration. Well, maybe a little... First, try and target bigger or explosive objects before using Telekinesis to maximize your damage. In a fight against a Big Daddy, you can plan ahead of time to pick up and hurl the most damaging objects you can to start off the fight. Out of combat, if an item is out of reach, you can sweep it towards yourself with Telekinesis, including usable items like vodka or pep bars. It's also of incredible utility against Nitro Splicers, Grenade Launcher Turrets, and Rosies; you can catch their projectiles (bombs, rockets, or proximity mines, in that order) and slam 'em back at the enemy. It is also possible to use a crossbow/telekinesis combination. Shoot any enemy once with a crossbow bolt, and telekinesis can pull it back out of the enemy and shoot him over and over with nearly no reload time. The best objects to throw are explosives like fuel barrels and propane tanks, as they will set the target on fire and can do serious damage to Big Daddies on Hard difficulty. Heavy objects like Big Daddy corpses, wheelchairs and stretchers are also effective. Splicer corpses are also surprisingly damaging, and often more readily available than explosives. Why You Need This Plasmid: Being able to hurl any object in the game as a deadly weapon is a considerable advantage. Further, the plasmid uses little EVE, allowing you to deal hideous damage at a good range with only a small investment of energy. Its non-combat benefits are just as handy. Why You Don't: Telekinesis is far from the end-all answer. Unlike games with a strong focus on telekinesis or telekinetic-style abilities, like Psi-Ops or Half-Life 2, Telekinesis isn't particularly subtle or defensive. You can only hold up objects to throw, not defend yourself from enemy attack (that is incorrect; corpses make great bullet shields, as do other objects such as trash cans), nor can you draw over an item to use it in some other way, like solving a physics puzzle (such as Portal)(This is also untrue; grab something flammable, like a corpse, drag it over fire, and now you have a firelighting device.. Further, it's easy to scrounge up random low-damage junk if you're not careful, reducing your damage potential while still using the same amount of EVE. Handy as it is, you don't have to carry around Telekinesis to survive, but it does make things interesting. The telekinesis plasmid can be cleverly used in combination with the drop instruction ('V' on the PC, 'X' on the 360). Instead of releasing the mouse button to throw the item held you can drop the item at your feet and you use NO eve at all. This can also be used to stack crates etc to reach some inaccessible areas. It has a very long range, so if you see possible useful items out of reach this plasmid can be used to sweep the area, pulling them towards you and using them if useful or dropping them if not - all without using any Eve. Game Caption Pick up big stuff with your mind. Throw them at your enemies. What else do you need to know? Location Dandy Dental in the Medical Pavilion Category:Plasmids